Give Unto Me
by DivineSilence
Summary: Hermione was kidnapped by teh Dark Lord but when she get's back everything is different. She becomes withdrawn until Draco Malfoy shows her how to live.


Give Unto Me  
  
I've been watching you from a distance   
  
The distance sees through your disguise   
  
All I want from you is your hurting   
  
I want to heal you   
  
I want to save you from the dark   
  
Draco Malfoy stood in a shadowy coner watching her, watching her suffer. Hermione Granger the perfect girl, smart, part of the golden trio, she had the perfect life or so everyone thought for so long. Now he saw how she suffered to survive each day, how she cried for death in the night. She had taken to the darkness, she no longer associated with anyone and her grades were failing. The teachers saw yet did nothing. What could they do after what she had been through. Kidnapped by Voldormort for a year, who knows what he did to her. All anyone knew was that after that year she had lost all will to survive  
  
Give unto me your troubles   
  
I'll endure your suffering   
  
Place onto me your burden   
  
I'll drink your deadly poison   
  
"Hermione", Draco called as he left his position after her,"Hermione Wait!". She turned, her hazel eyes cold as ice. "What do you want Draco?", she said icily. "I want to help you", he murmured holding her hand lightly, "please let me help you". Her eyes seemed to soften at this gesture and her voice became softer, "Draco I know you mean well but... please jsut leave me alone", she whispered pulling away from him and running down the corridor, droplets of water falling from her face.   
  
Why should I care if they hurt you   
  
Somehow it matters more to me   
  
Than if I were hurting myself   
  
Save you (save you)   
  
I'll save you   
  
A week passed by and things got worse, people were constantly teasing and tormenting Hermione. It got to the point where she was abused so badly that she missed days and days of school. To Draco it seemed like everytime someone hit her, cursed her, or jinxed her he was being hurt. He needed to do something because if he didn't she might die and he would not let that happen.  
  
Give unto me your troubles   
  
I'll endure your suffering   
  
Place onto me your burden   
  
I'll drink your deadly poison  
  
There she was in a dark corner or the library hiding from everything else in the world. A small dagger was in her hand being puched closer and closer to her wrist. "Stop!", he yelled rushing over and snatching the dagger from her hand, "Please Hermione stop!". His grey eyes were full of concern as he threw the dagger idlily into a book. "Please tell me what happened so I can help you I want to help you", Draco pleaded taking his hand in hers and intwining their fingers together. "Ok"  
  
Fear not the flame of my love's candle   
  
Let it be the sun in your world of darkness   
  
Give unto me all that frightens you   
  
I'll have your nightmares for you   
  
If you sleep soundly   
  
She drew a breath and then began speaking. "When I was kidnapped I thought my life was over. I was put under the Cruciatus curse at least 5 times a day. I was beaten I was raped I was every possible horrible thing you could imagine. But the worst part was when he killed my parents. I saw it happen, I took part in killing them even while I was under the Imperious curse. They bled so much, they cried for me for me to help them and I jsut stood there and laughed. When I escaped I was followed by monsters that cannot be imagined monsters that fed upon my fear and my pain", Tears trickled freely down her cheeks drenching her robes. Draco's other arm wrapped slowly around her fraile shoulders in a comforting gesture as she continued.   
  
Give unto me your troubles   
  
I'll endure your suffering   
  
Place onto me your burden   
  
I'll drink your deadly poison  
  
"When I got back to Hogwarts I thought everything would be ok but i was wrong I was so wrong. Everything seemed so alien so.. different. No one understood anything that happenend to me no one even tried to. Eventually I jsut gave up Harry and Ron were to afraid to talk to me. Classes confused me I couldn't concentrate half the time. It was like everthing that was spoken didn't make sense. Then people started to be mean. They thought it would be fun to make fun of someone who was having trouble. I hated living so much I thought about suicide and that's why I was here today, so I could die"  
  
Fear not the flame of my love's candle   
  
Let it be the sun in your world of darkness   
  
Give unto me all that frightens you   
  
I'll have your nightmares for you   
  
If you sleep soundly   
  
Her hazel eyes looked into his grey ones full of understanding. "I don't know what that's like", he said softly, "So I won't pretend that I do. But I can help you I can help make this go away. Let go of your past Mione and come into the future... with me". A small strand of hair fell in her eyes hiding her tears. Draco lifted his hand, brushing the hair and tears away. She lifted her hand and took his in hers. Their faces drew closer and they kissed. A beautiful caring kiss that seemed to wash away Hermione's past in seconds. A kiss that showed true love in an instant  
  
Give unto me your troubles   
  
I'll endure your suffering   
  
Place onto me your burden   
  
I'll drink your deadly poison  
  
A week passed by and things got better. Life seemed to be reborn in Hermione. Draco showed her the way out of her pain, her suffering, and her anguish into the light. No longer did her grades fall, they rose back to the top followed by Draco's. She made new friends for the old one's never returned.   
  
Fear not the flame of my love's candle   
  
Let it be the sun in your world of darkness  
  
THE END!  
  
A/N: Yay! This I think will be my favorite songfic that I've ever written! Even though I've never acutally heard the song I still like it! Hope you do too! -Xamphia 


End file.
